villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hydra (Disney)
The Hydra is a giant dragon-like monster that appeared as a minor antagonist in Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film, Hercules. It is based off the original Hydra, a monster that fought the original Hercules in the mythical Greek legend. Its vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker, who also voiced other characters such as Scooby-Doo in the Scooby Doo franchise, Jabberjaw in Jabberjaw TV franchise, Doctor Claw in the Inspector Gadgets TV franchise, the Cave of Wonders in Disney's Aladdin, The Trolls in Willow and the Spiders in Eight Legged Freaks. Biography ''Hercules'' The Hydra was once a minion of Hades who was commanded it to kill Hercules and it's the first obstacle after Hercules lift the boulder to free the boys but they turn out to be Pain & Panic. In the epic battle, when it swallows Hercules, Hercules cuts off the Hydra's head by slicing at its throat from within. However The Hydra was not dead yet, and three more heads grew in its place. Hercules continued to cut off the heads in a vain attempt to kill the Hydra. Apparently, it was a jungle of heads, and Hercules seemed to be unable to kill her. Eventually, Hercules came up with a plan, and tricked the Hydra. He let it grab him with its claw and pin him to the side of a cliff, intent on delivering a killing blow. At just the right moment, Hercules used his immense strength to deal a powerful punch to the cliff. This fractured apart the cliff enough to cause an avalanche of rocks to pour down as a massive rockslide. This rockslide crushed the Hydra, killing it permanently. ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' In "Hercules and The Long Nightmare", Phantasos, Morpheus's brother, used the nightmare mat to make a bad dream and frame his brother. Hercules had a dream when he walks to The Mount Olympus to see Zeus and Hera, the Hydra appears it grabs Hercules's cape and swallows him and its three heads turn into faces of Phantasos. The Hydra appears Hercules bravely tricks the monster then grabs the Hydra's head, tangles them, then he grabs the tail, spins its around, and throws the monster into a hole before Phantasos turns into Typhon the father of all monsters. In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Hades thinks of where to place his monsters, including the Hydra and Nessus the centaur, in his chessboard during his first meeting with Jafar. In "Hercules and the Parent Weekend", The Hydra appears as a baby during the song of Echinda and it is one of Echinda's childrens. In "Hercules and The Gorgon" The Hydra as a baby was seen along with its other monsters like Medusa, Cyclops, a harpy and The Minotaur at The Underworld where they were invited meeting to Pain and Panic to the orientation. ''House of Mouse'' In "Salute to Sports", the Hydra briefly appears in Philoctetes's Hero-Training Program advertisement with Donald Duck before the end. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Hydra also makes its appearance as the boss in the videogame Kingdom Hearts II Hades sends The Hydra to kill Hercules however it is playing dead and successed by destroying The Olympus Colosseum and was killed by Sora. The Hydra will likely returns in Kingdom Hearts III and also likely to have a The Hydra Cup. Gallery Hydra KHII.png|The Hydra in Kingdom Hearts 2 180px-HydraBaby.jpg|Baby Hydra and it's mother Echidna Many Heads of the Hydra.jpg|Many heads of the Hydra. Hydra.jpg|Hydra with one head Hydra(Disney).png|The Hydra with three heads. Hydra (Hercules The Animated series).png|The Hydra in Hercules The Animated Series. Hydra in House Of Mouse.png|The Hydra and Donald Duck in House of Mouse. The Hydra and other monsters in The Underworld.png|Hydra, Cyclops, Medusa and Minotaur Hydra_and_Nessus.png|The Hydra's board was seen next to Nessus The Centaur Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg|The Hydra's death. Hydra's_death.jpg|The Hydra's death. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg|The Hydra was about to swallow Hercules Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5441.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg Videos Hercules vs The Hydra Trivia *The Hydra is based on the Lernaean Hydra, a serpent-like water monster of Greek mythology. It originally had nine heads, one of which was believed to be immortal, that would replace each other in the same manner as the Hydra in Hercules, and was killed by Heracules as the second part of his twelve Labors after the Nemean Lion. **As stated in the myth, Hercules slew the Hydra by slicing off its heads, then using a torch to cauterize the stumps left. The immortal head was sliced off like the others, and was buried under a rock. *The Hydra is rendered in CGI, unlike the rest of the movie which is in hand-drawn animation. This was done as it would have been incredibly difficult to draw each head individually. *In Once Upon a Time, the Hydra does not appear. However, when Hercules tells his twelve labors to a teenage Snow White, one of his medals represent the creature. *The Hydra is similar to Sammael from the 2004 live action film, Hellboy, as they have the ability to regenerate, though they can still be killed with the proper methods. *According to the Disney Read-Along story of Hercules, the Hydra grew a total of 30 heads. **However, the math shows if Hercules removed one head and three more were added up to 14 times, the result would be 29. *According to Greek mythology, the Hydra is the offsprings and daughter of Echinda and Typhon. *In Hercules The Animated Series instead of adult The Hydra was a baby and one of Echinda's children just like its brother, Cerberus. Navigation pl:Hydra (Disney) Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Successful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Multi-beings Category:Nameless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Revived Category:Barbarian Category:Siblings Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Dimwits